


you, and your sweet desire

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Ridge Farm, Secret Relationship, but the build up is there, lots and lots of that, really honestly sickly sweet, roger is a cheeky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: John’s face is tipped up towards the sun, basking in the warmth of it against his skin, and when he finally opens his eyes to look over he finds Roger already looking back at him, a dopey sort of grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkling in the light.*Or, John and Roger manage to find an afternoon to themselves at Ridge Farm.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: rocktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	you, and your sweet desire

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day 8 babey!!

This is exactly what they needed, John thinks, as he looks out onto the thicket of trees surrounding him and Roger. They arrived at the farm three weeks ago, and since then the two of them have barely had any time to themselves. There are pretences they need to keep up here; the only people who know that John and Roger are actually _JohnandRoger_ are Brian and Freddie, and they’ve had to be careful not to let on anything to the variety of staff and groundskeepers and management that are constantly milling about the place, sleeping in separate rooms and making sure they don’t get too close whenever there are people around.

So when the opportunity had arisen for them to sneak away for a few hours that afternoon, thanks to Freddie and Brian throwing hissy fits and locking themselves away in their respective rooms, John and Roger had jumped at it. There’s a clearing they found in the woods near the edge of grounds, tucked away from prying eyes, and that’s where they’ve spent most of their afternoon, curled up on the grass together, talking and laughing and making out in the sun.

Roger is warm and solid against his side, now, leaning back on his hands beside him in the grass. John’s face is tipped up towards the sun, basking in the warmth of it against his skin, and when he finally opens his eyes to look over he finds Roger already looking back at him, a dopey sort of grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkling in the light. John matches his smile, rests his head on Roger’s shoulder and feels Roger press a kiss to his hair.

When Roger lets himself fall backwards on the grass, dragging John down with him, John only laughs and presses himself closer to Roger’s side. There’s a wide, stupid grin on his face, and when Roger slips two fingers under his chin and tilts his head up to kiss him for the millionth time that afternoon, John just sighs contentedly against his lips, lets himself be kissed.

He can never get enough of kissing Roger, but he especially loves kissing him like _this,_ slow and languid and wonderfully sweet and indulgent. He can feel Roger smiling into the kiss, and John threads his fingers in Roger’s hair as gently as he can to keep him close. He barely registers the passage of time, all he knows— all he cares to know— in that moment is _RogerRogerRoger;_ the tickle of Roger’s hair against his cheek, the warmth of the hand that comes up to hold his jaw, the way Roger rolls them to slot himself over him, presses his thigh between John’s legs.

And then his lips are on John’s neck, warm and soft and wet, trailing kisses along his throat.

“Rog, we should… we should probably head back soon,” John sighs, even as his back arches at the feeling of Roger nipping lightly over his pulse point, even as he tips his head to the side to give Roger more room.

Roger hums in acknowledgement, but he doesn’t make any move to stop. Neither does John.

“People might notice we’re missing,” John tries again halfheartedly, his words coming out breathy and not at all convincing, even to his own ears.

“I’m sure we can come up with some excuse,” Roger murmurs, his eyes sparkling mischievously. John knows that look. Before he can say anything, though, Roger’s lips are on his again, kissing more insistently this time. John can’t help but lose himself in it, moaning softly in the back of his throat, skimming his hands over Roger’s waist where the hem of his shirt is riding up.

“I want you,” Roger sighs, pulling back for a moment to look at him.

“Here?” John laughs, and Roger grins again.

“Why not?”

“I…” John starts, trying to think. “Well for starters, we don’t even have anything—”

“I’ve got condoms and lube in my back pocket.”

John blinks up at him for a moment, before breaking out into laugher. “Of course you do,” he giggles, shaking his head as Roger laughs along with him.

“Come on, Deaks,” Roger says, “Live a little. Where’s your sense of adventure, hm?” He punctuates it with a roll of his hips against John’s, and John gasps, his grip on Roger’s waist tightening. 

He can feel how Roger is already half hard, and the press of his cock against John’s has heat already pooling in John’s lower belly. He knows they shouldn’t— there’s a bloody laundry list of reasons why they shouldn’t— they were all in his head a minute ago. But now Roger is rolling his hips again and sending pleasure sparking up his spine, and for the life of him John can’t call any of those reasons to mind. All he knows is how good it feels and how desperately he needs more, more, more.

“Yeah, alright,” he says finally, nodding quickly. “Please. Yes.”

Roger beams at him. He kisses him again then, hard and deep, like he needs this as desperately as John does, pulling back after a moment to unbutton John’s jeans.

“You’re unbelievable, you know,” John tells him with a smile, lifting his hips to let Roger tug them down. “I can’t believe I’m going to let you shag me in the middle of the bloody woods.”

“It’s because you love me so much,” Roger says smugly.

And yeah, alright. He’s got a point there.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
